


Un coussin des plus acceptables

by Ploum



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: False nap, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Post-série. Crowley espérait voir leur relation évoluer après cette Apo ratée mais cette soirée ne promettait rien de ce genre. Tout au plus une petite sieste, la tête sur ses cuisses... enfin, une langue se délierait-elle à cette occasion ?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Un coussin des plus acceptables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Good Omens appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série et à ses auteurs, Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au prompt d'andersandrew dans le cadre d'un échange de prompts-répliques organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Crowley avait espéré beaucoup de choses de cette invitation. L’échec de l’Apocalypse ne datait que de quelques jours et même si le quotidien des mortels n’en avait pas été affecté, cet événement avait totalement rabattu les cartes les concernant. Des siècles, des millénaires même qu’ils se connaissaient et que, bien qu’ils fussent ennemis, ils s’épaulaient et se fréquentaient comme des amis dans le plus grand secret. Jamais ils n’auraient songé à plus ; ce n’était déjà pas évident de composer avec cette situation. Il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’en lui-même, Crowley avait conscience depuis longtemps que ce qui le liait à Aziraphale était bien plus qu’une vague affection ou que de la simple amitié. Alors à présent qu’ils formaient un troisième camp à part et qu’ils n’avaient plus qu’à compter l’un sur l’autre, il avait espéré que la nature de ce lien évoluerait, elle aussi, vers ce à quoi il aspirait. Après tout, certaines fois il avait l’impression que l’ange ressentait la même chose que lui, mais d’autres fois non. Il ne savait pas. Aziraphale le savait-il seulement lui-même ? Il n’était pas sûr que ce dernier y eût réfléchi. De ce fait, le démon rechignait à faire le premier pas et espérait qu’Aziraphale le fît – mais en même temps, ce dernier le ferait-il même s’il partageait ses sentiments ? Il soupira. Dans tous les cas, il n’y avait rien à attendre de cette soirée. A en juger par ses débuts, elle promettait d’être tranquille et sans heurts. Aucune révélation de choc ne se profilait à l’horizon. Une soirée banale, pépère sur le canapé à bavarder sur leurs futurs projets – Aziraphale avait entamé les réjouissances en déblatérant sur l’avenir de sa librairie –, un verre d’alcool à la main. Ou sur la table basse comme le sien, qu’il n’avait pas eu de mal à vider. Il n’était nulle question de leur relation à tous les deux.

C’était frustrant.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Crowley se rendit compte que, ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il avait perdu le fil de la discussion. Il tourna la tête vers Aziraphale pour constater son air intrigué.

— … Nan, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il.

Mieux valait oublier sa déception et profiter de la soirée et de la présence de son ami. Il n’aborderait pas le sujet de lui-même, de toute façon.

— Tu ne m’as pas écouté, n’est-ce pas ?

Crowley haussa les épaules, incapable de nier. Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour insister devant le silence du démon mais ce dernier interrompit son élan en s’allongeant. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses d’Aziraphale, qui eut un hoquet, et ses lunettes atterrirent sur la table basse. Stupéfait, l’ange ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, le temps de recouvrer la parole :

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu – ?

— Tu fais un coussin très acceptable.

Il avait connu plus confortable mais ces jambes feraient l’affaire. Sur ces mots, Crowley ferma les yeux. Qu’il était tentant de dormir sur lui. Ce serait une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre et en même temps, jouir de leur proximité. S’ils étaient indéniablement proches depuis plusieurs siècles, ils s’étaient montrés peu tactiles.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu’Aziraphale ne laissât sa main glisser dans les boucles rousses de son partenaire, attendri, avant de se mettre à malaxer distraitement son crâne. Son verre resta sur la table basse, intouché ; il avait perdu tout attrait, sans compter qu’Aziraphale n’osait bouger au risque de déranger son ami. Rêveur, il mit du temps avant de reprendre la parole lorsqu’il s’interrogea sur l’immobilité prolongée de ce dernier.

— Tu dors ?

Aucune réponse. Aziraphale supposa que ce devait être le cas. Cela ne l’était pas. Pourtant il parla comme si cela l’était. Crowley entendit l’ange soupirer au-dessus de lui.

— Eh bien… dire que j’avais prévu autre chose pour notre soirée. Enfin, ça n’a pas d’importance, je me suis rétracté de toute façon.

Crowley haussa un sourcil sans que l’ange ne le vît. Heureusement que le sommeil ne l’avait pas encore happé, la suite promettait d’être intéressante. Ces quelques mots avaient titillé sa curiosité.

— Je suppose que je ne suis pas encore prêt à… à essuyer un éventuel refus de ta part.

Crowley hésita à se redresser. La voix d’Aziraphale avait pris une note hésitante, presque douloureuse, ce que la crispation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux tendait à confirmer. Il avait aussi eu l’impression qu’il avait dégluti sous la difficulté de ces paroles. Mais pour quelle raison ? Son intérêt flamboya.

En tout cas, si Aziraphale se confiait aussi aisément à sa silhouette prétendument endormie, il devrait somnoler sur lui plus souvent.

Il se figea lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de l’ange glisser sur sa joue et se retint de bondir sous la surprise. Aziraphale rétracta rapidement son geste alors que ses doigts s’étaient approchés des lèvres du démon. Crowley sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il avait trop envie de prêter une certaine signification à ce geste pour être objectif ; inutile d’espérer inutilement.

Ebranlé, il entendit à peine Aziraphale reprendre ses confessions lâchées sur un ton triste, le regard rivé vers le mur et sa main revenue caresser les cheveux de Crowley.

— … de mes… mes sentiments pour toi.

Cette fois, Crowley n’y tint plus et se redressa brusquement. Aziraphale sursauta, surpris par le mouvement. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne réagit pas lorsque Crowley attrapa son visage entre ses mains tandis que dans sa tête, il réfléchissait à toute allure à ce réveil soudain et à ses terribles implications.

L’avait-il entendu ?

— Quand tu parles de sentiments, tu veux dire ‘amour’, n’est-ce pas ?

Hébété, Aziraphale rougit avant de pâlir. Crowley ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de s’en défendre, à peu près certain de lui désormais.

— Mon ange, suffisait de le dire !

Puis il l’embrassa sans crier gare, sans réfléchir et refusant même de le faire, de crainte qu’une nouvelle fois, il ne se rétractât de peur de se tromper. Aziraphale tarda à réagir mais finalement, il répondit timidement au baiser. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Crowley tandis qu’il se détachait de lui pour observer ses joues roses. Aziraphale prit l’initiative d’aller vers lui pour un second baiser, qu’ils prirent le temps d’approfondir.

Finalement, la soirée promettait d’être très intéressante.


End file.
